Because of the previously reported activity of the combination of streptozotocin 500 mg/m2 IV days 1-5, CCNU 100 mg/m2 orally day 1, adriamycin 45 mg/m2 IV day 1 and bleomycin 15 mg/m2 IM days 1 and 8 (SCAB) given at 28 day intervals in patients with previously treated Hodgkin's disease, this regimen was employed for 20 patients with stage IIIB, IVA, or IVB previously untreated Hodgkin's disease. The complete response rate in this previously untreated group was 75% (15/20). Median remission duration will be in excess of 22 months with patients still being followed from 12 plus to 48 plus months in remission. There have been 2 relapses of disease at 5 and 12 months. Toxicities seen with this regimen were similar to those seen in the previously treated group. Moderate myelosuppression was seen with platelets being affected more than white cells. Liver dysfunction occurred in 6 patients; 5 patients had weight loss presumably secondary to chemotherapy; bleomycin pulmonary toxicity was seen in 5 patients; and 4 patients has mild increases in their serum creatinines. SCAB appears to be effective therapy for patients with advanced, previously untreated Hodgkin's disease. This investigation has been terminated and replaced by a study of MOPP alone versus alternating MOPP and SCAB in advanced untreated Hodgkin's disease.